


It's not just the muscles (but they don't hurt)

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [48]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: Demons have theworsttiming.





	It's not just the muscles (but they don't hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Alec would disapprove of Izzy’s idea here, but that might just be me.

“No,” Izzy says before Clary is even finished opening her mouth, “no, absolutely not.”

“Izzy.”

“No.”

  


Clary is too frustrated herself to roll her eyes, but every second Izzy spends in denial is more lost time, and they’ll lose the demon if they wait much longer. The sound of it is fading already, the sickly white of its slithering body slinking away in the darkness. One moment too long, and it’ll be free to go find its new victim in peace.

  


“Izzy,” Clary insists, and pretends she’s not relieved when Izzy shoves far more cash than necessary onto their table and stalks out of the restaurant like an amazon on the war path.

  


It isn’t quite enough to instill Clary with sympathy for the demon, but it does make her wish they could go back to the Institute and make proper use of a bed. Clary really isn’t picky about which one. It would defeat the purpose of abandoning their date for the third time this month, though, and if there’s anything worse than interrupting that for a demon, it’s to interrupt it for a demon and then do nothing about its presence. Clary reaches behind her head to pull her cornrows into a bun.

Ahead of her, Izzy has already performed the necessary arrangements, pulled her hair inside her jacket, and slipped a breastplate on. Clary pulls hers out of her backpack with a sigh, and allows herself to ogle the solid lines of Izzy’s biceps while she gets suited up. Well. As suited up as she can get on the go, that is. They’ve caught up to the demon’s gurgling now, and Izzy is on it in a couple of long strides.

  


“Be careful,” Clary calls out even as her girlfriend pins the creature in place with a well aimed seraph sword.

  


The creature must have had a bad run for the past few weeks: it moves slower than usual, skin hanging off its frame like useless sail, and when it tries to use it psychic powers against them, Clary can’t feel anything more threatening than mild discomfort. In the end, they make short work of the demon, and even manage to avoid blood on their clothes, for the most part. All in all, a pretty good turn of events for an improvised hunt.

  


“Seriously though,” Izzy asks after they’re done disposing of the body, “do you think they’re doing it on purpose? Or are we just that unlucky?”

“I don’t think they’re all that interested in our dating life,” Clary points out, unable to restrain a little smile.

“Okay, then I need to find a way to pass the jinx on to Alec.”

  


Clary snorts before she can help it, but she must manage to convey a modicum of disapproval because Izzy rolls her eyes and says:

  


“What? He’s got two boyfriends. Statistically his chances of completing a date uninterrupted are better.”

“One of those boyfriends is my brother,” Clary replies once she’s managed to get her laughter under control. “I’m not sure he’d approve of the project.”

“Okay, then I have another proposition.”

“I’m listening.”

“Starting now, every night is date night,” Izzy deadpans. “We’re becoming recluses. You’re only allowed to leave my bed to go to a nice, fancy restaurant with me.”

  


This time, Clary lets herself laugh out loud, and goes willingly when Izzy pulls her closer. She tucks herself by her girlfriend’s side, a contented sigh springing from her lips as soon as their skin touch. They walk out of the alley in silence, an invisibility rune guaranteeing their privacy, and Clary yawns in the crook of Izzy’s neck before she says:

  


“It isn’t so bad, you know. At least that way I get to see you put all your muscles to good use.”

  


Izzy snorts then, looping an arm around Clary’s neck before she twists the two of them in a kiss filled with laughter.

  


“I always knew you were only in it for the muscles. I’m lucky you’re not bi or you’d have had a crush on Alec instead.”

  


Clary pretends to think it over, but relents when Izzy fakes swats at her.

  


“Nah,” she says, “you clearly have better legs than him."

  


Izzy rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t resist when Clary pulls her down for a slower kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me want to keep writing <3


End file.
